A Normal High
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: The orders were simple and seemed easy enough. AU, Highschool, BoyxBoy. GaaraxNarutoxSasuke. WARNING LEMONS AND DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Normal High**

**Chapter 1: New Kids**

Look at them, they don't even know what they see before their eyes. They have no idea the power we hold in our seemingly innocent hands, they do not see the blood that pours off our body, the black aura around our bodies, the sins we hold in our souls... Then again how could they see this? All they see our the new kids in school. This type of school we have never been to, this type of school we have never be prepared for. This type of school is weak, everyone here is weak. We could kill them all in just minutes, maybe it wouldn't take above five if we all three focused enough of our energy to do so. But we have orders not to do anything. This is the last test we must face, we must be able to blend in with those who look like us and cause no trouble. We have our orders, we have our roles and we have our leader. If we mess up then the plans for our future are wasted, or lives hold no meaning and we must be turned to ash and sent into the next world to meet our fait as failures. This can not happen we must pass this test so we can full fill our lives. The cast is simple, the plan seems so as well. We have killed, fought, destroyed and now we just have to act like normal teens... How hard can it be to worry about good grades, hanging out with 'friends' and watching the latest TV shows? How much of a task is this going to be? 

I laugh at the thought, my teammates give me odd looks, they ask no questions wishing not to know what caused my out burst. They know me well enough to understand I find humor in things many never would. I look to my left at Sasuke, he is going to be the smart one it is true Sasuke is very smart and cunning, he has good looks and knows how to speak to adults. I turn my gaze to the redheaded Gaara, equally as sexy and his role is to be the outcast, which he will have no problem playing, he is quiet and smart but has no need to speak and has no will to be nice to anyone. I think about my own role in this little game, how will I be tested in this? I will be the clown of the group, always having something to say and laughing care free. While I find it easy enough to laugh I find the reasons I laugh are deeper then dark, I feel the smile on my face as I jump out of the car.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questions, he looks me in the eyes. "Can we do this?"

I roll my eyes at him, already getting in to character. "Hai, Sasuke-Kun! We can do anything, Believe it!" I laugh and when I open my eyes I look at him with a grin on my face, I wink at him. "How was that?"

"Good." Gaara answers looking at the building. "We should go in now." He states and starts for the building. Sasuke and myself follow behind him.

Gaara is dressed in his black pants and maroon shirt a pair of Vans on his feet and a belt around his waist. Eyeliner around his frosty green eyes and a silver hooped lip ring against his pale thin lips. His love tattoo sticking out against his pale skin and only slightly hidden under those beautiful red locks of silk. He was extremely hot with the attitude of a hard-ass, I smiled as I knew he'd be getting hit on my the first class.

The raven haired boy was dressed in a navy long sleeved shirt with kapris in khaki and black shoes, his hair pulled back in a short pony tail with many spikes standing up around his head, his deep onyx eyes bore into the soul of anyone who looked to long and the red that hinted in almost swirls had to make any one think he wore contacts, though Gaara and myself new this was untrue. The small tattoo on his neck was hidden under the shirt slightly so only a small part could be seen. His attitude was on the same side as Gaara's only he seemed a bit more approachable. He would no doubt be getting a few numbers before the end of the day.

Myself was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with orange sleeves and a pair of black ankle pants with many pockets in the legs, along with open toed sandel type shoes and my blond hair spiked as it always way kept out of my face my a headband of the same Orange color. My own mark was unseen hidden under my shirt and sealing away the secrets of my past and future. The marks that could be seen daunted my cheeks and were three black lines that I had been born with. I was not so sure about having any one giving me their numbers or wanting to become friends.

We took out our schedules and looked for each of our rooms, we had separate classes until after lunch then I shared one with Sasuke and then the last class we all had together. We had been ordered to keep away from each other as much as we could and try to just speak and 'befriend' the normal students as this would be the best way to see if we could fit in with others our age instead of our own kind.

Itachi had told us he too had to go through this and it was not as easy as it seemed. We had merely taken his advice as what it was and told him we were different then him.

First class started, I stand up front and the teacher tells me about the class, then has me tell the class about myself. "My names Naruto! It's awesome to meet you all! I can't wait to get to speak with some of you! I really enjoy ramen, TV, history, and anything to do with the outdoors!" I was told to take my seat and did so sitting next to a lazy looking boy who only graced me with a lazy look as I smiled at him. 

I could have wiped the look off his face, told him to do something or I'd kill him. Instead I held out a hand. "What's your name?" He looked at my hand.

"Troublesome." He sighed and slowly took my hand giving it just one shake before letting go and replacing the hand behind his head. "Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled once more. "What's the teacher like? Is he cool or a real hard-ass?"

"Decent." The boy named Shikamaru replied and looked at the front of the class.

"Do you do well in this class?"

"Hn. You sure do talk a lot." He tells me as his eyes drift back to me.

"Yeah, I get that a lot!" I'm about to go on but the teacher tells me to be quiet, so I give a nod and turn back to the front of the class, until he turns his back once more. "Psst, Shikamaru." I whisper loudly.

"What?" He groans.

"He looks like he has a stick shoved up his ass." I tell him, covering the left side of my mouth so it helps muffle the others on my right from hearing.

"He's always like that. Its just Ebisu-Sensai." He tells me and I let it go, this guys no fun.

I think as the teacher talks on and on and on. About things more to my liking I think; how I wish to taste the sweet irony taste of blood, to feel it dripping on my tongue and cascading down my throat, wetting my lips and feeling me to the brink with delight as I hear the screams of my victims. How can I go the day with out the juice of life's taste? I think of what I can do to see the warm liquid and how my masters would react to this. Would they see this as a sign that I can not pass my test? How can I get it without failing the test?

Awwweeee. Yes, I have a plan that will seem innocent enough. Who's blood do I want today though? Which will play along with me?

** v **

**Gaara of the Sand**

It seems I have passed the test so far, no one has run from the room screaming, though I do see looks I can not place on peoples faces, I will ask Naruto if he knows what these looks mean, I will have to wait until the last class of the day and hope he is sitting near me. If he doesn't know then maybe Sasuke will know. Our orders are to spend as much time with the real students and the least with each other, though we had to tell the leader of this prison that we were all related and living with our uncle. It would seem odd to have three new students in one day that came from the same school with the same story to tell and address. 

In order to adapt to this style of learning and blending we must know what each look means, so it is fitting to as the two that I am with if they know answers to things I do not. There is a girl beside me with pink hair, she keeps looking at me and blushing, I do not see why. I have not said nor done anything to her. I only sit looking at the board as the woman speaks about math related issues. I could care less what she is saying, I know the answers already.

"Ano... My names Sakura... What's yours again?" The girl finally speaks and I watch her a moment. The teacher had me introduce myself so she should have remembered my name. I turn back around to face the front and she frowns.

The next few hours go by slowly and nothing much happens, more confusing looks and more people try to get me to speak. I ignore them and soon head to 'lunch'. This I have with Naruto, Sasuke has already had his 'lunch' class. I do not see the point in this, why so many gather to eat and speak loudly. Naruto is away from me until a round ten minutes to the bell, he has been trying to speak to our peers and make 'friends'. He walks over and smiles at me, I can read this smile. It is not like the one's he has been giving to the other students. It is a smile of lust, one that I know can only be removed with the sight, taste and feel of blood. We move to a more secluded area. The bathroom is empty and he's mood changes from the seemingly happy to the predator that he is.

He walks over simply garbing my wrist and cutting into it with ease using one of his long nails. I do not move nor make a sound. "Since your to be the outcast it seems natural for you to cut yourself. Though don't tell anyone you do so." He tells me, it seems right to me as well. He licks at the wound cleaning it of the blood and sucking to get more, his teeth nipping lightly at my skin and I tilt my head back as he kisses the wound once finished with his little meal.

I notice we still have time so I ask him about the looks I have been getting and tell him about the one's who speak to me. He laughs openly at my questions. I can't stop the growl that escapes my lips, he turns around and smiles his true smile.

"They want you." He informs me and I blink.

"To do what?"

"Fuck them, kiss them, speak to them... Maybe more maybe less. They just want you to do something to show you see them back. But, don't. It's out of character for you to do so." I nod and the bell rings, we leave going our own ways as we have different rooms now.

** v **

**Sasuke Uchiha**

This was a odd day, no one seemed to notice three killers were just released onto the school of prey. We have yet to be seen as anything other then school kids, maybe a little strange to some but completely normal to the acts that we play. Rumors are already going around about Gaara, he seemed to be the high topic of the day. Many wanted to be friends with the beauty and many wanted to say he was evil. This though was what we were told would happen to Gaara's character as he was to act the way he did. We have told the teachers we are related and once his teachers meet me they seemed to want to know how Gaara was doing at home. So I told them the story we had been given on Gaara. His parents abused him so he was sent to live with our uncle. That lead to how I was living with our uncle – My parents had died and my brother had yet to be of reasonable age to take me in. A few had also had Naruto and wondered how he was staying with us – He had always lived with our uncle.

They seemed to accept these stories and give their words of sorrow for us all, to praise our uncle for taking in three young growing boys and they ignored the holes in the stories. If Itachi was to young to raise me who was raising him? If Naruto had lived with our uncle his whole life why hadn't they had him in class before, or heard the name from bitching teachers they knew?

Never the less the day was over and we only had three more to go before the weekend, they had wanted us to have befriended at least one person by then so we could hang out with them outside of school. I had already a line of friends and Naruto had made quit the impression on a few of our 'peers' though I don't think any of them thought of him as a friend yet. I can't blame them though even the small minded mouse knows not to trust the smiling snake.

We follow Naruto to our home, though it will only be ours for a few months. It's small and has only one bedroom and one bathroom. We don't have much to use as furniture and we were told to never invite people over without a weeks notice so they could make the house more regular to them, we didn't need as much as most think they do. A small TV, a few kitchen things, and a large mat with three blankets was manly what we owned besides a few changes of clothes that were necessary for our acts.

I could tell it was going to be a long night. Naruto had already began to complain about the loss of blood intake and how he wanted to see and feel it once more.

Naruto is our leader and almost always has been. While he can charm the hell out of nearly any one and act to any part he is still deadly when it comes to everything he does. I try to stay on his nutral side. To be on either his good side or his bad side always ends with the loss of blood and in most cases the loss of your life. To stay neutral is best, Gaara is on his good side. I turn to the kitchen as Naruto plays with the red head boy.

It's strange to hear the redhead make cries of pain and a bit of pleasure mixed in, he hardly speaks and never cries out when we have other tests, something in Naruto makes the pain worse... or maybe it's the fact that it doesn't hurt that causes the pain. The fact that he is easy and caring as he slices into you and steals your life force. Either way I block out the cries the older boy is trying to stifle.

A/N: Next Chapter Lime/Lemon, hope no one cares it's early in the story for one. Lol. I also hope you enjoy this fic and review if you feel you want to, if not then feel free to just read. Either way updates will come as they can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Normal High**

**Chapter 2: Sexual Torment**

It normally stops once he has had his fill of blood, Sasuke had already left the house to sit under the stars, I was alone with the blond seemingly innocent blond who currently was sucking the blood from a bite mark on my bare torso, his right hand holding my hands above my own head and the left teasing my nipples. As rough as it looked his bites and scratches or tender and soft. Tormentingly so. A form of caring I had never had was now being placed on my body, I could not place the feelings but my body seemed to react accordingly as my lower organ grew hard under him and I moaned even though I tried to hold the cries back.

It happened every time he started on my body like this. Every time he stopped before going all the way, yet another torcher. His mouth laid hot wet kisses down my sides and nipples on my hips. I groaned as his chest stimulated my erection. It felt like nothing I had felt before. He would stop any moment now. We knew what sex was of course, we knew how to have sex in any form and had had enough practice at certain typed of sex to please any gender and age. This was one of our lessons, though we had never though to use them to please our selves. 

"Gaara-Kun..." He purred raising up to nibble on my neck and his hands undoing my pants.

"Naruto- Sama. What are you doing?" I muttered unable to see straight, his hands grasping the skin of my private and twisting as he raised and lowered his tightly enclosed fist. I hissed and his lips pressed against mine as he kissed me roughly, shoving his tongue in my mouth and causing the ring on my lip to pull, I could taste my own blood and he groaned at this.

Was he going to go through with it this time? My eyes closed and he rose leaving me on the floor hard and alone. I breathed heavy and opened an eye to look at him. He was moving to the radio and putting in a CD. I moved and held my torso up with my arms and hands. Trying to calm my body down. My multiple wounds would heal in a matter of moments and all that would remain would be light trails of blood.

_**Shove me under you again**_

_**I can't wait for this to end**_

_**Sober, empty in the head**_

_**I know I can never win**_

_**Why should I have to wait**_

_**I'll just look the other way**_

The volume was loud and I blinked in confusion, since when did he like music and so loud? He walked back over to me and straddled me, I didn't move. So he made me, he pushed me back down and began to kiss on me once more, his kisses soft and almost in a loving mannor as his hands reached behind him for my cock. I inhaled deeply as he began to stroke once more.

_**We left this land of shiny lights**_

_**I wish I may, I wight I might**_

_**When all these dreams have come to end**_

_**You wish you were, you're not my friend**_

_**I can see you suffocate**_

_**I can find no other way**_

_**To make you saturate**_

_**I can be your enemy**_

_**Why should I have to wait**_

_**I'll just look the other way**_

I groaned as he began his way down my chest and moved his body lower on me, his lips now over my enlarged head, his lips curled and he lowered them to hug the body part tightly and then slid them down, his sharp teeth scraping against my skin and the heat of his mouth causing the pleasure. I didn't know what to do, to touch him or not? Soon my mind was not thinking about that and my hands were in his hair pulling and pushing his head up and down. He didn't seem to mind as I was not bleeding nor dead.

_**You said you'd love**_

_**To see the end**_

_**The long hard road**_

_**That I have been**_

_**When all those dreams have come to end**_

_**You wish you were, you're not my friend **_

_**Blind eyes shine bright **_

He moved standing above me and taking his time to remove his pants, his own body heated at the sexual contact we were having. I have no real issue with being on bottom, of course I'd rather be on top as it doesn't feel so strange, I don't know which Naruto prefers. He lowers him self over my mouth and I intake the large hard object into my mouth, treating it the same as I had many others, he groaned and dug his fingers into my hair, his left hands index and middle fingers going into his own mouth as he slid them out saliva hung off them. His fingers began their work on his own body and I understood this to mean he would be taking, even if I would still remain on the bottom. He pulled out of my mouth and himself and then after a moment of rearranging himself he slammed down my erection and I screamed in pain, as well as pleasure. He moved as I moved and soon I had his member in my hand as my hips yawned forwards and down, he groaned and moaned along with me and when it ended we both laid for a few moments in silence, to tired to more at the moment. The music had changed, and I was still unable to focus my eyes on much of anything,

I did though stand first, locating my boxers and stepping into them, he watched me. I had the feeling he wasn't to happy. "Naruto-Sama?" I questioned lightly and he shook his head at me. I tilted mine to the side and he smiled half way at me. 

"Nothing." He stated and stood dressing to, I knew he was in pain but a life time of hiding such a fact does not wear off in a few moments of sex. Besides in a few minutes his demon will have healed him completely.

"If you are sure." I nod and let it go. "May I ask why?" He thinks a moment. Then looks to the door, Sasuke is still outside and is not close to the house.

"I saw the looks you got at school, I just wanted to have you." He smiles and I don't see what he has to smile about. He doesn't really have me, just because he has fucked me does not mean I am his. Then again, I guess to Naruto it does and so that is the meaning. For Naruto is in charged and he is stronger then myself and Sasuke.

A/N: Song I Wish I May by Breaking Benjamin. Very short chapter. More then likely this is how I'm going to do lemons and limes, in their own chapters with only one person's point of view. Thanks for reading and feel free to review! Thanks a million for everyone who reads this crap. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A Normal High**

**Chapter 3: Using**

"Hey, Naruto-San!" The pink haired girl screamed my name waving her hands over her head across the lunchroom, she smiled and I returned it waving back with much energy. I don't like the girl, she's not trustworthy. No doubt she wants something from me, I walk over greeting her with excitement, her name is Sakura I do recall that much about her. "Naruto, are you free this weekend? It's my birthday and I'm having a huge party. My parents wont be there, they don't really know about the party... I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She blinks and watches as I yell and nod yes roughly.

"For sure! For sure! I'll be there no doubt." I laugh as she blushes looking around to see who all was watching her talk to me.

"Good, Naruto... You don't have to get me anything for my birthday... But, if you could have Sasuke-San and Gaara-San come it would really help me out a lot."

I smile on the outside, inside I laugh. She wasn't wanting me at her party, only using me to get to the others. Well, that was fine. We needed to have plans with 'friends' this weekend anyways. "No problem Sakura-Chan!" She winced as I said that. "I'm sure they'd love to go! They're just really shy is all." I add and she smiles.

"Oh, good. I had told a few people they'd be there... Ino's having a party too... I just had to one up her. You're cousins are becoming really popular through out the school! I know my party will be really hot since they're coming. Thank you soooo much Naruto!" She waved as the bell rung and she headed to her class. I headed to my own.

What does one do at a party, when they are a normal high school student that is. I thought about it and after telling Sasuke we'd be going I knew he was wondering the same thing. A few other questions came up as well, what does one wear, how does one act, should we actually get the girl a gift?

These questions needed to be answered before we just rushed into things. Gaara agreed to look up where Sakura lived and see if the place had any information about what would be going down, Sasuke agreed to look up information on other parties the girl had, had and that meant he'd be speaking to some of our peers about the past times she'd thrown one. I took the act of finding out what and if to get her something and how to dress.

"Hey, Shikamaru-san." I smiled at the boy.

"What?" He sighed, I growled innerly and continued.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you'd be going to Sakura-sans party?"

"Yeah, she's making me."

"I'm going too. I've never been to a real party before, can you help me out? I just want to know what I should get her for her birthday, and what I should wear."

He thought a moment then shrugged. "I'm not getting her anything. Is Sasuke-San and Gaara-San going as well?"

"Yeah they'll be there." Did this boy want my Gaara as well, cause I'll kick his ass.

"Then you should all just get her one gift, pull your funds together and get her one big thing instead of three small things. I know she likes jewelry, and you could always get her a gift card so she can get anything she wanted." I thought a moment, he was being helpful maybe he hadn't really cared if Sasuke and Gaara were going. "I'm not sure, but I'd bring a bathing suit with you all, Sakura-Chan has a large pool so it might be a swimming party. Just dress as you normally do, or a little... Hot."

I end the conversation with Shikamaru and head off to the car, finding my crew waiting for me there. Gaara was smoking, adding to the drool the lingering girls had coming from their agape mouths. Sasuke was looking moody as ever and I smiled at them.

"Gomen, I forgot to give you the keys, huh?" Gaara nods lightly and I unlock the doors. On our way home I told them the info I had learned and they told me what they had learned as well.

"I suggest we go shopping after school Friday and see if we can't find her a gift and our clothes." Sasuke looked out the window as he spoke. I nodded my head, we had a plan.

**V**

**Gaara's POV**

Though we did not know what to get the pink haired wench we browsed the stores of the mall and found a gift we all agreed would be normal enough to give to a peer on her birthday. It was a silver chained necklace and a heart shaped locket of white gold, a flower engraved on the outside and a small dimand hanging off the point of the heart. It was rather expensive but with us money is not really a problem with this type of thing. They gave us money to spend for today and didn't set any limits on what we had to give back. Once the shopping for the girl was done we looked through clothing stores to try and find something for us to wear to the dreaded event. I have had enough of the annoying female during school, I do not care to have to deal with her outside of the building, it is a must though to complete our mission and get to return to what we know as 'Home'.

Though it is not a nice place and it is not full of 'love' it is what we know and what we have grown use to. I do not understand this outside world, nor do I understand what has come over my comrades. They seem to have changed slightly. Sasuke is staring off into space more often and Naruto is being more quiet. This change has just happened over the last few days and I don't wish to think what weeks and months will do to them, and maybe even me.

Is the test to see if w can follow orders or to see if we can deiced on our own if they need killed? I do not think any of our peers has struck me as the one's that deserve to live. Sasuke is chatting to one of our peers, who looks more like a girl then most boys do. He is Neji, and comes from a rich family. His female companion is of relation to him named Hinata she is staring at Naruto and blushing as he speaks to her.

We are not getting much done by this, I stand by watching and waiting for them to end this and continue to try to find clothes that will suit us on our visit to Sakura's home.

"Hey, Gaara-San, right?" A voice calls and I turn to see a brunette boy with a jacket on, a white head sticking out of said jacket.

I nod. He continues.

"You're going to Sakura-Chans party aren't you?'

I nod once more.

"Have you got her a gift yet?" He looks a bit nervous.

I nod yet again and shift to stand straight in front of him instead of side ways.

"Are you friends with her?"

I shake my head no and he smiles.

"Then why'd you get her anything?"

I shrug and lift the bag in by hands.

"Can I see it?" I open the bag and show him the gift, he blinks. "Wow, I'd love to see what you get your friends for their birthdays if you get that for someone who you don't even know that well." He laughs.

Was the gift over done? Did the price cost to much? Should we take it back and get her something else. I guess he sensed my thoughts as he spoke again.

"I'm sure she'll love it. You know she has a crush on Sasuke-San, I bet she tells everyone he got it for her and leaves you all out." He laughs once again, I wish he'd get to the point or just leave. "Sakura-Chan forgot to tell everyone it was a pool party, so she asked me to inform everyone I meet that they need to come with suits and towels. Also, she wanted to make sure a few people knew this was going to be a sleep over, so if you three want to you can stay the night at her place, she is going to kick everyone else out around midnight and then the real fun will start. So, bring extra clothes if you all plan on staying. Tell those two will ya?"

I nod, it seems the others are done with their talking as well. I tell them the info as we walk into another store and each pick out clothes we think will suit us. Naruto had found his suit they reached just above his knees and were orange with navy trim, Sasuke found his outfit a black button up shirt with a pair of slacks – though I did not see how this could be considered hot the girl that was helping us almost fainted at the sight of him. Females are strange creatures. I had no luck and so we left to find the other missing items.

Many hours later we were all set and heading to the place we would be calling home for some time.

The party was on Saturday at 5 PM. We had plenty of time and decided to train while we were waiting, none of us needed much sleep and once we had a few hours of 'play' time we headed in to take showers and rest until the morning hours.

Naruto laid by my side as we rested, I could feel his eyes on my back so I turned to look at him. He grinned, I did not show any emotions at this. "What do you think? Will we have 'fun' tomorrow?" He asks and I think a moment.

Could the blond have fun without killing and bathing in blood?

Could Sasuke have fun with their peers? This was an easy yes given his act as of late.

Could I have fun around so many undeserving souls?

I don't see how Naruto and I would be having any fun at this little gathering of the weak.

"No." I replied, he laughed and moved closer to me, enclosing his arms around me.

"You have a real easy role to play don't you Gaara-Kun? You are a cold hearted bastard, ano... I don't think your really cold hearted... ano... maybe just to innocent."

How could anyone call me innocent? The blood on my hands, the sights in my head, the screams in my nightmares... I was not innocent. Then again, in a way I guess he is correct in this. I didn't even know the looks those humans gave me where looks of lust. I guess I am innocent and do have much to learn. Maybe my part is too easy?

I close my eyes and feel his lips press gently against my marking.

"Gaara-Koi." I don't even open my eyes as I feel him relax and soon his breathing is regular, though his sleep is light.

A/N: So next chapter will be the party, and I hope you enjoy it. No killing as of yet. But a bunch of horny lusting teens in one room, and in a pool... Well... I know you see where that is going. I hope you are all enjoying this story, I'm having fun with it. Even if it is a bit slow getting to the plot and the couples. I really want to add some death but I'll have to wait for the right time to do so!! Review if you'd like to.

Note: Wilting Petal will be updated tomorrow or Monday, sorry for the delay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: A Normal high**

A/N: I'm updating every story this week and adding a note for all to read. Since I have been working a lot and haven't had time to keep up with how I'd like to update I've come up with a plan, it is as follows:

Wilting petals will be updated on Mondays.

A Normal High will be updated on Tuesdays.

One Shots will be updated on Wednesdays.

To Protect will be updated on Thursdays.

In My Own Arms will be updated on Fridays.

Saturday and Sunday I will update whatever I want. Also I may update with more then one chapter or a few stories on days that I can. I'm usually off on Mon + Tue so I hope to get more chapters out then, but I have been busy so I'm sorry and hope you understand. The only reason Dance was done so quick is because I had a week off to write it. Also I'm taking down a few of my older stories I haven't updated in forever and will add them once more when I get more ideas for them. Hope you all understand and now back to the story at hand.

**Chapter 4:**

"Watch your brother. He'll teach you how." The man smiled at the youngster and placed a hand each on the other two's shoulders, making sure they all watched as the older boy stepped up to the family who were crying and begging to live.

Naruto was watching with tears in his eyes, Sasuke was biting his lower lip, Gaara was just blankly watching as the events unfolded. The three, three years old had been forced to watch death for a few months now, having to touch the dead bodies of those killed and taste the blood. Itachi was Sasukes blood brother older then him by six years, he was the man in charged favorite as he was so good at what he did... To good in fact as the man had beat the shit out of him a few times for trying to rape him. The pale thin snake like man smiled as Itachi began his slow kill of the family.

He started with the youngest child, the same age of the boys watching the little show. Itachi used his hands, slowly pushing two fingers into the child's eyes while he held the girl down with foot, pressing all his weight onto her stomach. The screams were loud and continued for a long time, but they finally stopped coming from the little girl in the now blood covered sun dress with pink and orange sunflowers all over it. The family had tried to stop Itachi and couldn't since they were all tied up. The mother was screaming and the father cursing then becoming sick.

Itachi moved on, past the next youngest child and on to the oldest and last child of the family, a boy about twelve and dressed in a white button up dress shirt and navy slacks. Itachi ducked a punch after he untied the boy and caught the boy by the neck once he tried to run away. Itachi swiftly stopped any actions the boy could further make by stabbing a large knife into his spine and cutting off all the boys movements as he became dead from the neck down. He threw the boy to the ground and left him there, alive with no way of helping to stop what was about to happen to his parents and still being able to watch.

Itachi dealt with the mother first since she was still screaming at the top of her lungs for her children's pain and death. He simply slit her throat and let her chock on her own blood. He moved to the father and sliced his stomach open pulling out his large intestinal and shoving it into his mouth, then reached far into the mans stomach, his elbow bent and filled in the gap, after a brief struggle he pulled his blood covered arm out and held out the still beating heart.

Orochimaru clapped lightly and then turned to the three boys around him, he smiled and moved to stand in front of them taking in their reactions to what had happened. Naruto was silently crying and Sasuke was holding back his bile with a hand over his little mouth. Gaara tilted his head daring to speak in his small emotionless voice.

"Ones alive." His small finger pointed to the boy that was 7 – 8 years old and Orochimaru grinned wider.

"Your right Gaara-Kun. One is alive. Why don't you take this and end that for him." He smiled at the others. "Think of how much pain he must be in having watched all that."

Gaara nodded his small head and took the blade that was as long as his forearm. He licked his dry lips and walked over to the still tied up boy, the first stab was hard for his small form to manage and the boy cried out as Gaara caused him pain, after fighting for a moment to get the blade out of the boys thigh Gaara again stabbed him in the shoulder, then again in the stomach, again in the side, again and again until the boy was dead and Gaara was splattered with blood. He walked back to Orochimaru and handed the older man back the weapon, then stood back in his spot, unfaded by what he had just done.

Gaara's POV

We had just stepped out of the car when the pink haired girl ran over hanging off of Sasuke's arm. "Oh I'm so glad you could come!!" She squalled and blushed as he turned away from her with a 'hn'. "We were thinking you all weren't going to come!" She added smiling at me. I stared back at her with a blank face. I didn't like the girl.

"Oh, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto laughed and handed her our gift. "We got you this! Hope you like it!"

"Thanks you all!" She took the gift with a greedy look and ripped it open. I watched as her eyes widened and she stopped breathing. Maybe we had gotten her the wrong gift.

"You alright?" Naruto asked as she swayed a little, he reached out to steady her, I noticed she looked annoyed by him and looked at Sasuke.

"It's so pretty." Tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you so much!!" She held the box out to our raven haired companion and smiled sweetly at him.

"Will you put it on me?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and then did as asked, the female blushed as his finger tips lightly touched her skin and once he had it clasped she turned and hugged him tight, even being bold enough to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm so happy!" She exclaimed and garbed Sasukes hand leading him inside. Naruto and I followed behind the two and Sasuke gave us a pleading look.

Once inside the amount of people was crazy, the lack of clothes would give any god-fearing person a heart attack and the smell of beer was heavy in the room. We split up, Naruto going to be the life of the party as I left to go sit outside and be away from most people. I slipped my shoes off and sat on the edge of the pool, letting my feet hang in the warm water. Only a few people were outside as of now.

"Gaara-San, correct?" A voice asked and I nodded not bothering to look up. I did know who the voice belonged to, it was the pale male who looked more like a female then any of the females around. His eyes strange as they held no color and yet he could see just fine, better then most actually.

"My names Neji." He sat next to me and I glanced at him. "We have second period together and I was wondering if you'd like to pair up for the group assignment we have due in two weeks."

I nodded that I remembered we had one due and then spoke in my quiet voice. "What subject did you have in mind?" I listened to him speak about different ones he had thought about and the pro's and con's of each topic. I watched his face for a few moments of his speech then turned to watching the water instead.

My mind was on the memory I had been forced to watch once more last night. It happened all the time to each of us. We had mostly been keep together and so we each knew which one the other had remembered with in a few details. The one from last night had been the first memory I had, besides the one of being alone... really that wasn't a memory just the feeling of knowing I had been alone most of my young baby and toddler years. Until the killings had started, both Naruto and Sasuke had the same feeling. Sasuke had a memory before that of his older brother killing with him in the room, the faces and the actions were to vague for him to really grasp. Itachi had though claimed he killed their parents in front of his young brother and would have killed him if not for Orochimaru stopping him.

I'm not so sure Sasuke would have minded being killed at that age, or now even. Then again Itachi seemed no less happy about being alive. I guess no one really wanted to live as hollows. Which is what I find myself to be, hollow. I feel nothing and I know I can never be loved, no one can really understand what I have done... Except Naruto and Sasuke.

Oh, Neji is still talking as if I'm paying attention to him. More people are coming outside and Naruto is glaring at me. Have I done something out of my character? Wait, he is staring at Neji – not me.

Good, because I'd rather not have to deal with the leaders anger focused on me once we got home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A Normal High**

**Chapter 5: Wet Sexy Yoai boys... Yummmm**

**Sasuke's POV**

The bitch was dragging me outside and talking her to her self as I refused to listen to another word she uttered, she slowly pulled the long shirt off and watched me. As if I'd care that she was cladly dressed, her almost flat chest was falling out of the top and I had to look away before I became ill. Why did girls think they had to be so thin? Did they think they looked sexy, as sexy as a seven year old boy in his moms bra can? It seemed she took my looking away to be embarrassed at being caught looking at her sickly body. She blushed as she purred in my ear. "I hope your staying for my sleep over." She pulled back winking at me and I gave a 'Hn'. Naruto had suggested we stay, Gaara had suggested we did not... Naruto is the leader so we will more then likely end up staying.

I slipped off my shirt and unbuttoned my pants, I noticed a lot of people were watching as I stripped, Sakura seemed to be about to die of blood loss as she held her bleeding nose. Naruto was giving me a smirk and I noticed he was already undressed and in his trunks, Gaara was sitting in a white plastic chair still dressed. He looked at me with his blank eyes and I could feel my face heat up. I could care less if the rest of the people were staring at me, but it made my stomach flutter to notice they were watching as well. I slipped my pants off and laid them with my shirt before turning to see a passed out Sakura, good maybe she would die.

Too bad she was up in a minute laughing and dragging me into the pool. Naruto jumped in, splashing loads of people who cussed him and threw threats at him, he laughed and said sorry before climbing out of the water, I watched him, noticing how his tight thigh firmed up and his biceps glistened. He turned back to face the water, shaking locks of gold as he reached a hand up to brush the hair from his eyes. His well toned body was wasted on these people. It seemed no one noticed his toned six pack or chest but me... and Gaara who was watching as well. We both looked away after what seemed like minutes but was only seconds, less anyone find it odd that we were noticing what they themselves were not. No one seemed to mind or pay attention one, more then likely taking it as a look of disappointment that he had made us look bad. He did anything but the such, he was well more toned in his body then Gaara and I. Hell, he was on the level with Itachi.

"Aren't you having fun?" Sakura asked me pouting lightly as she noticed I was staring off into space.

"Sure." I answered and dived into the water. She followed and accidentally ran her hand over my crotch and stomach. Whore.

Before long everyone was drunk and a few had been making out and were now headed home to finish what they had started, we ate off the grill and I talked to the people I knew from school. At around 9 a blond girl I knew to be Ino came in looking pissed, until she saw Sakura and walked over greeting the birthday girl friendly, wishing her a happy birthday and acting like they were the best of friends. Women...Are...Bitches. I had seen first hand them try to get each other with rude comments: 'Sakura-Chan! I love that outfit! Do they have it in a smaller size?' 'Ino, how nice your hair looks today, you can hardly tell you dye it.' What weird things they were. And now they were laughing and drinking, not bothering to bring up the subject that Ino had her own party to be at and Sakura had just been telling me that Ino was a whore who no doubt had some STD.

I looked for Naruto spying him talking to Kiba as he waved his hands around and laughed, still wet from a dip in the pool. I looked away, searching for Gaara. I didn't see him, he must have been outside.

**Naruto's POV**

I hate all of these people, we all headed back outside and Gaara was sitting by himself in the shade, watching as he always does, trying to figure out how to act in each situation and not grasping it. He is cute when he tilts his head to the side in thought, so very much I want to take him, make him voice his pain and his pleasure. I smirk and he blinks at me. I walk over, trying to act as consirn for my family being antisocial.

"Gaara-Kun!" I tugged his arm. "Come get in the water!!" I add and he pulls back. He can tell we are acting and I'm not really ordering him around.

"Back off." He hisses and I smirk, pulling him closer.

"Stop being so Emo!" I yell, people are watching now, as much as I hate to let them see so much of the skin that belongs to me I yank at the bottom of his shirt pulling it up and over his head, he glares at me as stands in front of all with nothing to cover his chest and back, the cuts on his back in the form of ten fingernails, I hide a smile knowing a few gasps were from them... And I had been the one to give them to him. A few scars lingered on his pale chest and stomach, not from me but from 'them'.

He tugged away from me and reached for the shirt I still held, I pulled back and ran away, he did not run after me, but rolled his pale green eyes and sat back down. I wasn't giving up so easy, I came back after hiding the shirt and tried to pull him back up, he refused and a few of the brave or really drunk guests came over to help me once he was up I was moving a hand to undo his pants, but that fucking Neji dared to touch my Gaara below the waste as he unbuttoned the pants of another man like a pro and then slide them off. I couldn't count the nosebleeds as Gaara's red coarse hair was standing out on his pale skin as his black trunks slipped dangerously close to letting his goods be seen by all. I held my breath and he blinked.

I laughed and then pushed him into the pool, jumping in after him, as well as the others did. Gaara emerged cussing me and shoving his red hair out of his face. A few comments could be heard, as people who are drunk seem to think the are whispering when in fact they are pretty much yelling.

"Did you see those marks. God I bet he fucks good... And Hard." A girl laughed and another added.

"He could pound me into the bed any day."

I looked at Gaara, he knew what they were talking about, but he ignored them and got out, his pale skin glowing as the moon was now out and only a few torches were lit out side. Gaara tugged his bottoms up some and a few protests could be heard at this, mostly I believe from guys. I narrowed my eyes as I watched Neji follow my redhead. Sasuke came over to me, our talk low, acting if worried for our relative.

"Lucky he can handle himself, Neji-San might try to rape him." Sasuke smirked at me and I returned it.

"Guess, we will have to beat him to it." Sasuke blink and looked at me a moment.

"We?" He asked and I only smiled getting out and walking over to the drunk Kiba and Lee.

As much fun as I have with Gaara it's nice to include all of us. Besides, I was growing tired of the lustful looks being thrown Sasuke's ways as well.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun... I really hate this but I don't have room for all of you to stay the night see I can only have 8 people to stay. Lee-Kun's already passed out and he's violent when woken, Kiba-Kun's already told his mom, Ino-Chan's my best friend, Neji-Kun and Hinata-Chan are both staying since they rode together, Shikamaru-Kun said he'd only come if he could stay because he'd to lazy to drive home. So one of you can't stay..." Sakura frowned at me, he arm wrapped around Sasuke's. I smiled.

"Oh, thats OK. We'll just go ahead home then. Right guys?" I smiled and Gaara nodded slowly while Sasuke's head bobbed up and down franticly. We moved to get our stuff.

"No wait!" Sakura turned to Hinata "It was fun having you around see you at school Hinata-Chan!" what a Fucking. Bitch. The pale eyed girl looked ready to cry as Neji happily handed her the keys.

"B..B-ut, Ho..How will y..you get Ho..Home?" She stuttered and Neji shrugged.

"I'll find a way." The bastard just walked away.

I saw Gaara's forehead wrinkle is furry. I doubt I'd stop him if he hit one of the two bitches causing the girl to cry. Not that I care that the girl is crying... It's just.. Well. Anyways.

"There now there's room." Sakura took Sasuke's arm once more leading him into the den. The group sat around on large sofas and I sat next to Gaara on th floor. I didn't care if I was OOC. Fuck it. These people were so... Filthy.

So first game we are going to play is..." She smiled. "Seven Minutes In Heaven." She winked at Sasuke. "We will play dare to see who is paired with who, if you refuse a dare you lose and have to go in the closet, if you win you get to pick who you take in the closet, the next loser has to go in the closet with the loser who's already in the closet. Ok?" We all nodded, even though it really didn't make sense, what the hell was she 12? "You also have to come out sporting a hecky each, if its in a place you can't see all the time then you have to show everyone. Ino-Chan, remember where your hickeys at so you don't get it confused with the others."

"As long as you do the same." Ino smiled sweetly. "Who you daring first Sakura-Chan?"

"Umm... Kiba-Kun. I dare you to wake up Lee-Kun." I rolled my eyes as the dogish boy refused and headed into the closet. Sakura smiled at me and I dared her to bring it on. "Naruto-**Kun**, I dare you to drop your pants and trunks. Lets see if you are just a loud mouth punk or if you have something to trounce around."

I smirked and stood up, hell I don't give a shit if they see my dick. Wouldn't be the first time a room full of people did, I doubt it'll be the last and at least this time I get to choice if I'm doing it or not. I did so and a few wows reached my ears. Neji blushed and looked away. I know I'm bigger then average, one thing I was told as a complement from Orochimaru.

"Umm... Who do you want in the closet Naruto-_Kun_?" Ino asked, staring as I lifted my pants back up. What? Now she was wanting me. What whores. I laughed and Shrugged.

"How bout it Ino-_Chan_?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it, really this has something to do with the plot, but the plot is complex and has a lot of leading up to do, so this is the calm before the storm really. I enjoyed writing it, I hope you all enjoy reading it. Thanks for the reviews and I'll see you all next week if not before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: A Normal High**

**Chapter 6: Bitches and Sex**

**Gaara's POV**

I watched as Naruto and Ino walked to the closet, Kiba stepping out and waiting till they came out, the rest chatted as the seven minutes started. Shikamaru and Sasuke talking as much as the two normally do while Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke, before giving up and trying to talk to me.

"Are you having fun Gaara-Kun?" She asked with a forced smile.

I shrugged.

"How's your uncle? I know you all live with him and I never hear about him." She added as I stared blankly at her, she looked at the clock, they still had five minutes to go.

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba all looked at the door to the room which held Ino and Naruto as a loud moan escaped the door. It wasn't one Naruto gave, so it had to be Ino. Not that I blame her, he does know what he's doing. Sakura blushed and looked back at the clock. She cleared her throat as another moan filled our ears. I looked to Sasuke to see him glaring at the door and then turning to meet my eyes on his. We shared a brief nod and then started talking once more.

"Gaara, did Naruto-baka leave a note for uncle?" He asked trying his best to get the attention off Naruto and Ino... Well his own and mine.

"Hai." I replied. "He left it on the fridge." I added, maybe the most I've said with our company. Neji started talking to me once more and Sakura started in on Sasuke yet again.

Sakura called time and Kiba pounded on the door, the two emerged, Ino had a few marks on her neck and Naruto had a light one on hi shoulder. He took his seat next to me blushing when the pink haired girl said everyone should try and keep the moans to a minimum.

"Sasuke-Kun, I dare you to tell us about your childhood!" Sakura smiled sweetly. I wanted to smirk, but Sasuke beat me to it.

"No." He stood up going to meet Kiba in the closet. Sakura looked more then hurt at this. She glared at the wooden door as if it would bust into flames.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun... Do you want to go out some time?" Ino asked smiling at my Naruto, her eyes full of lust. I wanted to poke them out, I restrained my self and glanced at Naruto. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. How could they not notice this? He laughed and agreed, though didn't set a day to hang out with her on.

Time was called, early I should add, and Kiba came out with a mark on his wrist as did Sasuke, Kiba's not into guys and Sasuke didn't give a shit really. It was a stupid child's game after all. One we never got to play. When we did play games they were always played with meaning behind them... Except for when we played bedtime with Orochimaru.

"Ummm..." The game went on, Shikamaru and Neji going in and both coming out with marks on their necks. Thus I was left to go in with Sakura since Lee was passed out. I have no luck it seems.

I walked in and she followed, what did one do in this game? She was blushing and standing close to me. I let a few memories feel my head then acted on them, I wrapped my left arm around her waist and my right hand I brought to her face, letting my fingers brush pale pink strands from her face before I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips I pulled away and she blushed even more. I leaned in once more kissing her and letting my tongue trace her lips until she opened her mouth and let my tongue roam her mouth, pushing against her tongue. A moan escaped her as I pulled away, bending down to kiss and lick her neck, sucking lightly, then biting down, she groaned and moaned as I continued. Time was called before she could even mark me, but I pulled down my shirt to show one Naruto had given me yesterday, he smirked at me and I took my seat.

Sakura was still red in the face as she began to speak. "Lets take a break from games."

Neji turned off the lights as Sakura put in a horror movie, we moved around the furnisher in the den so the tables were out of the way, lee was still curled up by the wall, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura we on the couch; much to his distaste, Kiba was sprawled out on the love seat, Shikamaru in the chair, on the floor Naruto laid to my left and Neji to my right. The movie was far from scary, that didn't stop Sakura from being all over Sasuke, which lead to Naruto falling all over me as he mocked – so only Sasuke and I knew though.

Neji flinched and turned away at some parts of the movie, I was surprised he wasn't acting like Sakura... But he had started acting differently after he came out of the closet with Shikamaru. ((HAHAHAHA)) The movie ended and Sakura stood. "Oh my god that was soo Scary!" She yelled and shuttered. "Lets play a game." She sighed as the lights were turned back on.

**Sasuke's POV**

I rolled my eyes. Like hell I was playing another game, they were stupid. "I'm tired." I spoke, standing up and going to get the keys from Naruto, he handed them to me and smiled. "Get mine too, Please!!" I rolled my eyes heading out to get our sleeping bags. I ignored Sakura begging me to play one more game.

I took my time as I leaned against the trunk, looking at the stars and trying to figure out how far away the place I once knew to me home was. Gaara came out to help, smoking as he looked up at the sky as well. I turned to watch him. He spoke first. "You do not want to go back."

I nodded. "Call me crazy but I rather like not having to kill for everything."

He glanced at me and frowned. "You'd rather be with these people, then us?"

"No. I'd rather us be here." I sighed, I didn't want to leave the two of them. "You know we will get separated, look at Itachi and the rest." Itachi had been in a group of three as well when he was our age... now he worked alone like most others. Three killers were hard to hide when together.

Gaara frowned and tilted his head to the side. I smirked at him. "You should stop doing that, before you get jumped." I inform him grabbing our sleeping bags.

"Why would I get jumped?" He asked upset and confused.

"For being sexy." I laughed and he frowned crushing his finished cig and grabbing a bag, he walked inside and I followed, my eyes on his swaying hips.

"Come on, you all can't be going to bed!" Ino wined as we all set up our sleeping bags.

"No way! I'm still game!" Naruto laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm out." Shikamaru yawned and Neji stood too, following the boy to the stairs and going up with him. Kiba yawned as well and jumped on the sofa.

"Give it up Ino-Chan, they're such wimps." Sakura was trying to get us to give into her demands, I laid down on my bag and closed my eyes, I could hear Gaara doing the same. The girls wined and before long headed to Sakura's room.

Naruto laid down after turning the lights out, we waited a good two hours before we were sure everyone was asleep then we stood, silently and began to look around the house. We didn't really have anything in mind as we wondered through each room down stairs and we didn't speak to each other. We just all took off in a direction and snooped being sure everything was exactualy how we found it.

Gaara found a few bank statements telling us that Sakura's mom and dad had money, so we wrote the accounts down and found the pins pretty easy, we'd give them to Orochimaru to do with as he pleased. Naruto started up the stairs and we followed, being as silent as the older steps let us. The first room we entered was Sakura's she was asleep next to Ino, we walked in and snooped around, finding nothing really of interest – sure we found her diary but we could have lived without knowing she wanted to fuck me and Ino at the same time.

We headed down the hall to her parents room and looked through the place, finding nothing really we headed to the guest room. Neji and Shikamaru were sharing the bed, the smell of sex lingering in the room both embracing each other. Naruto smirked and moved over to the bed, pulling down the sheets we say neither had clothes on.

We left to go back down stairs and sat in the kitchen to talk.

"So, what did you all think?" Naruto asked, grabbing a beer and taking a drink.

"Boring." I sighed and Gaara shrugged.

"Waste of time isn't it?" Naruto asked looking out the window. "What are we suppose to be doing here? Does it make sense to either of you? This has nothing to do with our training."

"At least we aren't there." I muttered and he blinks at me.

"I'd rather be there. At least there we know what we should be doing, how we should do it, we know the people around us and we don't have to hide or hold back anything." Naruto glared, I shrugged.

"Here, we don't have to kill." I supplied and he frowned.

"But, we want to and we can't." Gaara added. "I want to hurt Ino-San for speaking and looking at you like that." He looked to Naruto, who laughed.

"I could have killed Neji-San for undoing your pants."

"Me too." I admitted and we all smirked. "We should have went home." I added.

"Yeah, we should have." Naruto shrugged. "We can wait till tomorrow." We nodded and sat in silence for a long time


End file.
